Many modern digital media recording devices are configured to encode or embed information such as date & time, focus position, device make and model, etc., directly into the recorded media. Recording of information associated with a media file is commonly referred to as “tagging”. Tagging of music and other digital media files to help in organizing media for playback on a portable media device is increasingly popular. For example, a music tagging freeware program called TigoTago™ provides a user with fast access to all of the tags in a file by displaying them in an editor similar to a spreadsheet. This allows the user to set and modify tags and to rename a huge number of digital music files.
At any given event (large or small scale) there may exist multiple individuals recording digital media, e.g., taking digital photographs, moving picture videos, and/or audio recordings with their respective devices. Using existing media-sharing technologies it is often time-consuming for two or more individuals to share their recorded media files of the event at a later date. For instance, in order to share their media files each individual usually needs to know the other person's specific contact information, where the media is stored on a mutually accessible device, specific tags attached to or recorded in the media, etc. This makes sharing of media files recorded from a given event a cumbersome task.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, digital media recording devices associated with users who are attending an event are configured to automatically embed a unique tag into the recorded media. The unique tag identifies the recorded media (audio, visual, or A/V) as having been taken (i.e., recorded) as part of the given event. The event-unique tag can be used to allow any media posted on the Internet to be automatically indexed as taken at that specific event. Other users who wish find media recorded at the event are able to easily locate all relevant media on the Internet with a simple query.
In one embodiment, the media recorders are configured to wirelessly detect other digital media recording devices (e.g., cameras, DVRs, etc.) within the transmission range or specified proximity. The devices may exchange messages resulting in each device agreeing to encode images, sound clips, and/or videos taken during the event with a tag or identifier unique to the event. This identifier allows for photos or videos to be easily shared following the event. Media recording devices that have already recorded media at the event, and which subsequently link up through wireless message exchanges with another device may adopt the unique event identifier in use among a majority of the devices so that, over time, all of the devices present at the event end up using the same tag or identifier. Tags or identifiers used for earlier recorded media files are updated or changed to reflect the commonly used event identifier.
A variety of different media-sharing paradigms may be utilized. By way of example, all users who attended the event may upload their recorded media to a pre-determined central repository or Internet-based location. At a later date individuals can check the location for available media that has been deposited for sharing purposes. Another possibility is to disseminate among the attendees the contact information of all those present at the event. At a later date or time, individuals can coordinate exchange of the recorded media. For instance, this exchange can take place via removable media (e.g., CD, Memory Card, etc.) or over the internet.